


Could be

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Family Feels, Feelings Realization, Flash Fic, Gen, M/M, POV Second Person, Sam Winchester Has a Soul, Short & Sweet, Soul Bond, Soulmates, blood ties - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 5





	Could be

"One day you'll have to let me go my own way... "Sam had told him with a sad smile.   
Dean hadn't replied, merely hoping that Sam wouldn't actually do it.   
But that promise had never been made in the end.   
Even though Sam had forgotten those words in time, Dean thought about it from time to time and knew that he was glad that she had chosen to stay with him in the end.   
Forever.


End file.
